


The disastrous meeting with Vought marketing

by Anonymousredhead



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousredhead/pseuds/Anonymousredhead
Summary: Stormfront hates dealing with people that don't care about her feelings, so she has Easton Adams her manager/friend go with her to make sure she doesn't hurt and/or kill anybody.This is my take on the character Stormfront. In this story, she and her manager Easton Adams  (My oc) are the main characters.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Stormfront & Original non-Binary character Easton Adams, Stormfront/Crimson Countess
Kudos: 4





	The disastrous meeting with Vought marketing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for the boys tv show and I hope you like the fanfic and my version of the character Stormfront from the tv show. There are also references to the comic book series and the tv show.  
> This takes place pre season one of the tv show.

( Disclaimer: the existing characters\quotes used in this fanfic are from the tv show\comic book called the boys, the tv show is written by Eric kripke and Garth ennis, Garth ennis is also the writer for the comics. I don't own any of the characters, except Easton adams, Stormfront's manager\friend, and jared, easton's boyfriend.) Any other existing stuff in this fanfic belong to their respective owners.)

“Why do we have to meet with them?’’ Stormfront asked her manager\friend Easton Adams. “because the company signs our checks, and stillwell makes us to go the marketing team to get a second opinion, you know this storm.’’ Easton answers back as them and stormfront are walking to Madelyn stillwell's office. stormfront crosses her arms with a annoyed expression on her face. ‘‘I'm serious, Easton. Every time they'll suggest that I wear a skimpy outfit that is not meant for a fight or the cold weather, and I'll just open the office window and fly up to the roof, put it in a drum barrel and set it on fire. Stormfront stated. "and besides, you kick ass when it comes to marketing, you got me that advertisement gig for the iron muscle protein shakes and the sales for the sports bra I designed are really great.” Stormfront said. ‘‘I know, and I hate these meetings as much as you do, but stillwell wants us to attend anyway.” Easton replied. As they stopped at the office door, easton gently grabbed Stormfront's hand. “It Will be okay, besides we don't know if this meeting is about the earnings.” Easton calmly stated with a kind smile on their face. “Maybe you're right.” Stormfront sighed. As they went in, Seth and Evan from marketing are on a couch on the left side of the room and Madelyn stillwell and Anna, the head of marketing are sitting on a couch on the right side of the room, the clothes designer is on a chair by the left couch, near the clothes designer is a object covered in a white sheet. As Stormfront and Easton went to sit down on the two chairs set up in the middle of the room, Stormfront noticed the sheet covered object, she started fidget with her hands, Easton noticed it, they reached for their messenger bag and got out a homelander squishy toy and handed it to stormfront, and she took it. "thanks" she said quietly and she fidgets with that instead. 

“now everyone is here, let's get started.” Said Madelyn. Easton opened their mouth to say something, but Anna cut them off. “I'll go first.” Anna spoke up with a condescending smile. She turns to face Easton. “I noticed the popularity percentage for the Democratic audience has gone down by 2%, and I was thinking maybe we could sponsor one of candidates the 2020 presidential to boost up the popularity percentage.” Anna suggested, still wearing a condescending smile. Easton stood up and looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow. “We don't partake in politics. the sponsorship could bring possible risks. for example, if depending the type of scandal comes up about the candidate, Stormfront's reputation could be damaged.” Easton said then they sit down. “They're right even if me and Easton want to sponsor a presidential candidate, no matter who we choose from either political party, the media Will have something to say about it, and I don't want Fox news and\or CNN picking me apart verbally again.” Stormfront piped up with a concerned look on her face while fidgeting with her homelander squishy toy. “We understand your concern, just think about it.” Seth piped up. “Is that all?” Easton asked. “There's the topic of tek knight.” Madelyn announced. Stormfront set her squishy toy down on the table, then stood up with a furious look on her face. “This again!? Stormfront asked furiously. "That jackass raped mind droid during arial patrol! If you're asking us to put him back on team payback, that is NOT going to happen! And if that is another skimpy outfit under that white sheet, I Will take it up to the roof, put in a drum barrel and burn it like I did with every fucking outfit you people presented me!” Stormfront shouted while pointing her finger at the sheet covered object, her eyes glowing a beautiful shade of purple and white, then the lights started flicker rapidly. “No please, not again!” Screamed Isadora, shielding the sheet covered object with her body. Everyone except Easton and Madelyn are terrified.

Easton calmly stood up. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Easton yelled at the top of their lungs. Everyone went silent, then they took Stormfront's arms and gently Sat her down. “Storm, breathe. it will be ok, no one will make you do anything you don't want to do and I will make sure of it.” Easton reassuring Stormfront in a calm tone, looking into her eyes. Stormfront took a deep breath, her eyes stopped glowing and the lights stopped flickering. Easton grabs the squishy toy from the table and handed it to Stormfront, then they stood up and faced the group. “Now that everyone has calmed down. Let me make a couple things clear, #1: putting tek knight back on team payback is NOT an option, #2: Stormfront is a human being, not a show dog you can dress up how ever you want, #3: if you check the charts I emailed you, she is still vought's top earing anti-hero, And if you or anyone say otherwise, there will be consequences.” Easton said with a cold tone in their voice. "What type of consequences?" Anna asked. "I'll tell the whole motherfucking planet How Stormfront really became vought's first superhero turned anti-hero, how the heros and anti-heros in vought's employ really got they're powers, and all of vought's dirty secrets. if you don't believe me, I have the proof stashed away somewhere safe, and if anything happens to me and\or Stormfront, the proof will be automatically be sent to every news station in the world." Easton replies with a wicked smile on their face with their arms crossed. Then Stormfront calmly stood up and faced the group, with a wicked smirk on her face as well "Before anyone asks, Easton has my permission. If we go down, we'll take vought down with us." Stormfront stated. Everyone can see that Easton and Stormfront are a United front. 

"I can see there is no point in changing your minds about tek knight." Madelyn sighed. Then she stood up and faced Easton. "Sometimes, you remind me of myself when I was younger, this is one of these Times." Said Madelyn as she shook Easton's hand. Then she turned to Stormfront. "You are very lucky to have a manager and a friend like Easton, don't take them for granted." Madelyn said to Stormfront. Stormfront smiled. "Thank you very much Ms stillwell, and don't worry, i won't." Stormfront said. "Is this meeting adjourned?" Easton asked. "Yes, the meeting is adjourned." Madelyn answered. And everyone but Madelyn, Easton, and Stormfront quickly packed up their stuff and got the hell out of the room like it's on fire. Easton chuckled at the sight. "We'll see you at the next meeting, have a good day Ms. Stillwell." Easton says. "Same to you and Stormfront." Madelyn replied. Easton grabbed their messenger bag, then them and Stormfront left Madelyn's office.

*****************************************************************

"I did it again." stormfront muttered, face palming. Stormfront and Easton are back at the apartment where they live in together as roommates, in the dinning room, having tornado twist mocktails with Allison a.k.a the crimson countess, a member of team payback and Stormfront's girlfriend, and Jared nelson, easton's boyfriend. "So, you relapsed. You still did a good job of controlling your anger for two months until today." Allison said as she took stormfront's hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Stormfront's cheeks turned red, then she pulled away a little bit, and then she hugged Allison. "Thanks, Allison." Stormfront said, then she lets go of Allison. Jared turns to talk to Easton and he notices them fidgeting with their empty cup with an annoyed look on their face. "Are you ok?" Jared asks Easton with a concerned look on his face. "I'm just angry that stillwell had the audacity to bring up tek knight after what he did." Easton answers, then they grabbed the pitcher of tornado twist to refill their cup, then they set the pitcher back on the kitchen counter. "Does stillwell even think of the legal ramifications if tek knight stays on team payback? Nope." Easton said with a frustrated tone in their voice, but then took a deep breath.

"Easton. As your boyfriend, i would be happy to help you in anyway in your goal of rising through the ranks of vought." Jared proudly proclaimed. "That is both sweet and vaguely morbid." Allison remarked. Stormfront just rolled her eyes, sets her drink on the counter, then she walked towards Jared, gently grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to face her. "Jared, I admire that your willing to help Easton. But, I'm asking you to please do not be a liebeskummer dummkopf." Stormfront said. With a amused smile on their face, Easton chuckles as they put down their drink on the counter, then grabbed Jared's shoulder to turn him around to face them. "Jared. I love you and I appreciate the offer." Easton Stated before continuing "But, I already threatened Stillwell that I'll reveal vought's secrets if she asks about tek knight again. And before you ask if I have any evidence, I do. They are hidden somewhere safe, I just need to get access to the files vought labs has on Stormfront." 

"Okay. But, you'll let me know when you and Stormfront need help?" Jared asks. Easton with a soft smile on their face, used one hand to gently grabbed Jared's right hand, pulled him towards them, used their other hand to cup Jared's cheek, softly kissed him on the lips, and then pulled away. "When me and Storm need help, I'll let you know." Easton answers. Jared feeling assured, nodded with calm smile on his face "I'm gonna go. I gotta get up early to set up the gym in the morning." Jared said as he give Easton a hug, Then he heads out the door. “I should go to.” Allison said. “Call me when you get home, okay?” Stormfront Asks. “I will.” Allison replied, then kissed Stormfront on the cheek and she heads out the door as well.

*****************************************************************

Stormfront is laying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Verdammt, ein weiterer eine schlaflose nacht." Stormfront muttered in german as she got up, and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. While on her way, She notices Easton sitting in the living room, doing work. "Can't sleep either?" Stormfront asked Easton as she went to sit by them. "Yep." Easton answered. "I'm building a case against tek knight for the rape of mind droid. Vought claims its only moral turpitude, so he only gets a reprimanded not jailed for twenty plus years." "what's moral turpitude? " Stormfront asks. " it's an act of behavior that gravely violates the sentiment or accepted standards of the community. " Easton answers "So, doing something perverted in public, but not technically legal." Stormfront summarized. "that's very succinct" Easton sighes.

"Do you have a plan B?" Stormfront asks. "Of course I have a plan B." Easton answers. "I'll put him behind a desk to keep his perversions contained." "I have an idea for plan c, call the butcher." Stormfront suggested. Easton eyes go wide. "I-i don't know what your talking about." Easton responds. "Don't play dumb with me, your perfectly manicured hands are in every pie." Stormfront Smirked. Easton calmly smiled at Stormfront. "Some diseases are worst than the cures." Easton stated. "why would I use a hurricane when gentle breeze would do?"  
Stormfront opened her mouth to say something else, but Easton interjected. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You have work tomorrow." 

Stormfront got up, uncharacteristically curtsys. "Auf wiedershen." Stormfront responded, then went to bed. On the way she looked back over her shoulder to Easton with a grin on her face. "Darth vader" She sighed coyly. As soon as her door closes, Easton smiled, shakes their head and laughs.


End file.
